The Truth Revealed
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Fred is in love with Hermione, that is just a standard. But Hermione is avoiding him. A bit of help from George and some Veritaserum should help fix this problem... Right?


**The Truth Revealed**

Fred was waiting at the bottom of the landing when Hermione appeared. She stopped abruptly and scowled at him.

"Please don't ask me again," she pleaded trying to see and opening around him to get past.

"I will stop asking when you say yes," Fred smiled mischievously. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms tightly against her chest.

"No," she said coldly.

"Give me one good reason," Fred said.

"I don't need to give you any reasons," Hermione said making a quick dash for his left. Fred moved to fill the gap he had made a smile planted on his face.

"Because you don't have a reason," he beamed making Hermione blush.

"Fred," Hermione snapped trying to ignore her hot cheeks. "I don't need to give you one because it is my decision." Harry came down the stairs behind Hermione ending the conversation. Fred moved aside his smile still present as Hermione squeezed past him.

"She complains about you," Harry informed Fred.

"I hear that is the best form of flattery," Fred winked.

"Yea, well, just watch out. She still sends owls to Viktor," Harry said making the smile leave Fred's face. When Harry was out of eyeshot Fred stormed upstairs and burst into his old room where George was lying across the bed reading a book.

"Are you reading?" he asked so bewildered he forgot for a moment why he was storming into the bedroom.

"I found this new potion book, the Ghoul threw it at me," George said holding up the book. "Thought I might find something to use, we are light on products at the moment."

"Using potions dips closely into voodoo," Fred warned sitting on the other bed.

"Why are you storming into the bedroom?" George asked ignoring his previous comment and opening back up his book.

"Hermione still talks to Viktor, she is in a relationship! Why did she not just tell me that?" Fred said angrily flinging himself back on the bed.

"Because you are being a stalker?" George questioned flicking the pages absent minded.

"You are not helping," Fred groaned.

"Well get her to tell you the truth," George shrugged flipping the pages quickly before landing on a potion and holding it above Fred's head.

"Veritaserum?" Fred asked. "I couldn't do that to her," he said before taking the book.

"Well, then don't keep asking for answers."

…

"Why are you giving me a cup of tea?" Hermione asked looking over her book at George who was smiling happily.

"Because I was making one," George shrugged. Hermione hesitantly took the tea, but with one sniff could not refuse. George walked out of the room and found Fred waiting on the landing.

"She is in the kitchen," George said walking up the stairs with his tea.

"Damn, how did she sneak past me," Fred said surprised before going into the kitchen. Hermione was sitting across the table with her book propped up on her knees.

"Hermione," Fred said happily and Hermione looked up before outwardly groaning.

"I thought I snuck past you," she said with a vicious bite, but the anger was diluted by the smile on her face.

"Go out with me," Fred said softly stepping closer. Hermione recoiled and the smile fell from her face. Tears sprung to her eyes and she shook her head quickly. "Is it because of Viktor? It is okay if it is, I just want to know," Fred said, he felt exhausted.

"I am not dating Viktor," Hermione spoke softly as she fought tears from spilling over her eyes.

"Then please give me one good reason," Fred asked desperately.

"Me," Hermione said angrily. By now tears were falling down her face and she was crying to hard she could barely talk. "I.. am….. not worth…. Your…. Time. I am… awful and…. Have bushy hair and…." She stammered.

Fred jumped around to her side of the table and pulled her towards him. She cried against him for a while, her tea growing cold. When she finally stopped she sat up and starred at Fred before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I need some time to like myself," she said softly pushing herself away. Fred fought the urge to follow her and counted in his head before speaking.

"I am so sorry," Fred said before a smell of sour milk hit his nostrils. Hermione smelt it too and turned to her tea.

"Oh, must have gone off," she said taking the tea and pouring it down the sink. Fred stood up and left the room quickly mumbling an apology and an excuse for her to be left alone. He took the stairs three at a time and tried to open his old bedroom door. It was locked and even a flick of his wand was not doing the trick.

"George," he yelled banging hard on the door.

"Ah Fred," George said from the inside. "I would have thought I would have Hermione up before you," he laughed.

"You drugged her!" Fred yelled.

"You got an answer to your question I assume," George said.

"You have seriously locked yourself in this room to avoid me hexing you," Fred said trying the handle again. "You are a psychotic bastard."

"Maybe, but, I'll be the safest psychotic bastard in town," George laughed causing Fred to curse loudly.

…

 **For Huge Quotes Bucket Challenge – #83: I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town – Katherine Pearce, Vampire Diaries**

 **For 100 Little things challenge – #83: Love yourself before you love anyone else.**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #3 Potions: #4** **Veritaserum**

 **For OTP Bootcamp – Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger – #39 Violation**

 **For Write all the ships challenge - #14 Fred/Hermione**

 **For If You Dare Challenge - Tears**


End file.
